Many forms of vertically adjustable grills have been developed and proposed for use in outdoor barbecue and cooking situation, as well as for use in fireplaces. Such prior art grill constructions have incorporated various means and provisions for adjusting the height of the grill above the fire on the ground or in the fireplace, in order to regulate and control the rate of cooking. Further, various coupling and linking mechanisms have been used to secure the grill itself to an upstanding support in such use and function.
In one type of prior art grills, such are laterally positioned, outwardly and away from a vertical supporting member. In such case, the grill is typically mounted on and supported by an arm extending laterally from a central, upstanding support. The grill may be, further, commonly raised and lowered by some sort of vertical screw means. With respect to this type of prior art grill, there are also known various laterally extending grills wherein the supporting vertical member is driven into the ground with a stake, there being a variety of linkages and constructions employed to retain and attach the grill to the base supporting member.
In another type of prior art grill, such have been provided and designed with the grill itself more or less centered on an upstanding support. In these devices, the height of the grill is adjustable by various mechanisms and, typically, is fixable at a given vertical position on the support.